


Severo's Clairvoyancy Journal

by Big_Bro_Severo



Category: The Demons of Zurest
Genre: Angst, Clairvoyance, Diary/Journal, Divination, Other, Past Abuse, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Remote Viewing, Retrocognition, Triggers, but in a manly way, the future type not the ghost type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Bro_Severo/pseuds/Big_Bro_Severo
Summary: Severo's journey through discovering the extent of his clairvoyant powers compiled into a convient journalaka a way for me to make canon rules for his powers but interesting(?).





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope I can actually make this into a series for people (my party) to read... Please be gentle I am a soft soul

The Spring of my 24th year: Discovery 

I guess it's appropriate for me to start writing this… I feel like a record of it- or at least me writing my thoughts down- will help me process this, spiritually and mentally. Hey, if school has taught me anything, it's to take notes. Who knew I'd actually use it…

So I traveled to Mező to get drunk on wine during the Adni Festival. I was thinking my normal lonely thoughts, how maybe it would be ok if I wasn't by myself today. Who would I be with then?

I sorted through the people I knew: Faus- NO. That random dude who sells me ammo? No. Hmmm. I wonder if Malfice is around somewhere?

A vision faded into my mind like it typically does. I usually don't pay too much mind to them. If I think too hard about them I go down the "I'm going crazy" rabbit hole again (Which I am currently doing at this moment). Anyway. I saw something relating to baguettes. It was a rather strange now that I ponder it, but it got me in the mood for some bread. So by the time I got to Mező I immediately went to a bakery.

A I got a cheap loaf of bread I was walking around when Malfice bumped into me after exiting a tent. The woman inside the tent- Klara- called me out for being a psychic like her. Even after expressing my disdain for the sketchiness of psychics, she persuaded me to come in after telling me things she shouldn't have known about me. She told me to try to connect to the crystal ball and peer into Malfice's psyche. 

My usual annoying visions become stronger as I concentrated, and I described some Tiefling Malfice apparently knows getting stabbed. She freaked out and the rest of the day I tried to calm her down by doing stuff at the carnival. But the whole time I was basically having an internal crisis. The same one I'm having now- the whole crazy thing.

I always had these "visions." I just thought they were random day dreams. Sure, some of them were of people I knew, and they did end up happening, but it was such small coincidental things. Things I thought everyone could see coming.

Then they started getting stronger; a punch coming from that asshole in secondary school, a comeback about his parents adultery, and it coming true. He beat me up again after he found out. 'How could you know that? Have you been spying on my father, you pervert?!' He was right- I shouldn't have known that (not about the pervert thing… [at least not in that way]). 

I asked my parents about it- big mistake. The constant berating of anything I did didn't help. So I convinced myself- and this is where I really think I'm there big brain- that I'm just crazy. To what degree? I don't know. Maybe everything I see is an illusion. Or maybe I just imagine what people say is rude? Is everyone really nice? Am I just imagining this life and I'm back at home? Is this all a dream?

Did I come up with this psychic thing to try and justify my insanity? I guess it makes sense, but how can I trust this is real? Like really real. I can't. I don't know what to do. I really don't.

…

I should stop spiraling and get out of here before Malfice notices me breaking down. I'll leave her the present I got her from the festival then stop holding her back from her life.


	2. Meditation

The Summer of my 24th year: Meditation

I’ve been trying to go back into the state I was when focusing on the crystal ball. Since I didn't have a crystal ball on me, obviously, I tried to think of when I naturally enter it, which I think is when I’m sleeping (because I’ve gotten a few premonitions from there) and when I’m daydreaming. Since I was inbetween jobs and had nothing better to do (combined with a nagging unproductive feeling clawing away at my sanity), I said fuck it, and tried to meditate.

Meditating is extremely boring, and quite frankly a waste of time. Well, that is until you know how to do it correctly. It took me a weeks worth of gold spent on inns for me to even start to do it right.

I found a bullshit book on it that described all the “stages” of getting to it, but that shit was so fucking vague I had to guess if I was even in that “stage” in the first place, which lead me to breaking consentration. 

I think I may have reached meditation a couple times, but I didn’t really get any distinct information, unfortunately. I’ll have to admit, it is quite relaxing, though.

Next time I get the opportunity to try again, I’ll try focusing on a specific person or place like I did with the crystal ball, and then maybe I’ll be able to get more information.


End file.
